The Newbie and The Trainee
by animefortune2468
Summary: "Aw, you know you can't resist the Frost charm. It works every time." He said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Echo let out a short laugh, grinning at him. "Ha! I'm sure any girl is dying to go out with the Jack Frost!" "Well, of course. No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place. So why don't you fall for me?"
1. Chapter 1

"Echo, how many times have I told you? You must feel it from the heart to use your powers! Not your mind!" North told the young Guardian in training. She groaned softly and rested her head on her crossed arms.

"It's no use. I'll never be able to use my powers offensively. I'm never going to get this right. . ." She muttered bitterly, closing her pale green eyes. She jumped, startled, when North banged his fist on the wooden table.

"Have more confidence in yourself! You will get this right if you believe in yourself!" The jolly old man declared. Echo shook her head and sighed.

"I thought others were supposed to believe in me first?" She mumbled to herself, sliding off the stool. She paced down the length of the table and turned to see North right behind her.

"Hey! Give me some space at least!" Echo cried, stepping back. She gestured to the potted seed on the table, where there was no flower.

"I'm trying my hardest and I can't even make a simple seed grow! How can I be a Guardian of Spring if I can't even have a single flower bloom?" She asked, looking at North expectantly. North let out a loud sigh, repeating his lecture for the thousandth time.

"A seed is complicated. It's a lifeform. You can't control things like this so easily. You need to know the seed, feel it's energy and life. You need. . ."

"I know, I know! You need to encourage it and nurse it or else it will never work. Can't we just take a break? It's almost lunch, and I need to get cooking. . ." Echo grumbled, walking past North and heading to do one of her chores. She sighed softly, brushing a strand of her Bluebell-coloured hair away from her face. She treaded into the kitchen grabbing her apron and tying it around her waist. She grabbed a bunch of carrots for Bunnymund, and then ingrediants for stew for Toothiana, North, and Sandy. She sat down at a table, another clay pot sat in front of her. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying in vain to have a flower burst from the seed in front of her.

"You know, staring at a pot of soil is a sign of craziness." Echo whirled around in surprise. She blinked and looked at the smirking boy before her, dressed in a blue sweatshirt with frost on it and brown pants.

"Who. . . You. . . Jack Frost? Nobody told me you would be coming here. . ." She stuttered. The pictures of him were right, including the bright icy blue eyes, the spiked white hair. The drawings in North's Guardian book even captured his smug grin! It was kind of amazing. She had seen the drawings and heard rumours about him and how he was an addition to the guardians.

"Well, of course nobody told you. I decided to come and check out the trainee. Since it is fall, I have the time to spare." The boy told her, crossing his legs. He floated in midair, looking at the girl. He examined her as she examined him, taking in her slim build and bright hair and eyes.

"What are you supposed to be? The Guardian of clowns?" Jack asked, resting his cheek on his fist. Echo's face flushed, her green eyes narrowing.

"No. I'm Echo, training to be the Guardian of Spring for your information." She replied angrily, turning and walking to the stove. She stirred the stew, grumbling under her breath.

"Hey, that smells good. Mind if I have a try?" Jack asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Gah! Stop doing that!" Echo said, turning around in surprise and finding him only a few inches away from her.

"Okay. Clearly you need a lesson in personal space, mister. First of all, keep an arms length distance at all times. Second, don't sneak up on people like that. Capiche?" She told him, pushing him away from her. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered. Echo nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now go float over there or something. I need to serve this stew." She said, shooing him away and walking to the cupboard. She opened it and found the bowls on the top shelf. She groaned in agony, having no special flying powers or amazing jumping skills.

"Stupid elves. . . Why do they love doing this to me?" She muttered, jumping up and down repeatedly, stretching her arm to try and get the bowls.

"Here. Let me." Jack said, taking the bowls and drifting down to hand the bowls over, giving her another smug grin of his.

". . . Thanks, Frostbite." She mumbled, taking the bowls gratefully and placing them on the counter next to the large pot. She ladled the stew in the bowls, making sure that she included an extra serving for Jack.

"You're welcome, Flowerbud." The teen boy replied, laughing and flying off in search of the Guardians. Echo huffed and placed the bowls and carrots on a silver serving plate with spoons. She walked down the hallways to the dining room. She found Jack already there, sitting down in a deep conversation with North. She placed the bowls in front of the Guardians, leaving the tray for Bunnymund. She smiled briefly at Toothiana, who grinned back at her. She walked back to the kitchen to clean up the mess she had left behind.

"So, have you met Echo yet?" North asked, looking at Jack while eating his stew. Jack grinned and nodded.

"Yup. What's the deal with the clay pots of soil?" The boy asked, taking his first mouthful of stew. He let the flavours mix together in his mouth and swallowed. He took another large spoonful, surprised that the stew tasted so good. He didn't think that Flowerbud had it in her. Sure, she stared at clay pots like she wanted them to die, but she can cook a darn good meal.

"It's part of her training. She's the spirit of Spring, and this should be easy for her, but she just can't seem to use any of her powers." Norht explained.

"So she's basically like a human, then?" Jack reasoned, looking down at his empty bowl. He looked up at North, yawning. North sighed and nodded, looking at Bunnymund who had called his name. Jack stood up and strolled down the hallways and into the kitchen, nearly bursting in laughter when he saw Echo sitting and staring at the pot in front of her like she was trying to possess it.

"You look hilarious, you know that right?" He told her, grinning at her when she looked over her shoulder to face him. She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Yeah, whatever. I need to get this right. . . But it's so hard. . . I keep trying, but nothing is happening." Echo sighed, looking down at the pot dejectedly. Jack blinked, surprised at her sudden change of attitude.

"Well. . . Maybe something is happening. Maybe there is a growing plant in there, but you just can't see it?" He suggested, leaving his bowl on the counter. He looked at the potted plant and crouched down, resting his forearms on the edge of the counter. He placed his chin on his crossed arms and stared at it quietly.

"Thanks, Jack. . . That made me feel a bit better, actually." She murmered, looking at the pot as well. She sighed and picked the pot up, placing it among the rows of other pots. She sat down on the counter and looked up at the ceiling. Jack stood up and flew in front of her, arms length away as she had told him before.

"Want to have a little bit of fun?" He asked, knowing that trying too hard would get her nowhere. Echo blinked and looked at the boy.

"Uh. . . What about chores?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Jack grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, don't worry. You can just say that you've been practicing. At least it's part of the truth, since you practiced for a little while." He winked at her. Echo smiled lightly and nodded.

"Well. . . I guess. . ." She laughed as he dragged her along the halls and out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Echo asked, letting Jack drag her along the snow. They were in the North Pole, after all. Jack just looked back at her and grinned.

"It's a surprise." He told her, walking for awhile more before he gave up and simply crouched down.

"Here. Get on." He said, waiting for her to climb onto his back. Echo did so gingerly, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Jack shot off into the sky, laughing happily. Echo shrieked in surprise, burying her face into his shoulder so she wouldn't be tempted to look down. She hugged him tighter as he suddenly dropped down, whirling around and around.

"Aw, c'mon, relax. . . I'm an expert at flying." Jack yelled, grinning. He was flying only a meter off the ground, his staff leaving trails of frost from the tip.

"We're almost there!" He told her, slowing down and stopping at the edge of a frozen patch of water. She climbed off of him and stood there, shaking.

"You are way worse than North's sleigh. . ." She muttered, sitting down in the snow. She looked up at him, annoyed as he laughed, grinning down at her.

"Come on. . . We're going to skate." He told her, holding out his hand.

"I have no skates here, smart one." Echo retorted, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"I had some here. . . Somewhere. . . Oh! Found 'em!" Jack said, holding up a pair of skates. Echo sighed softly and put them on, tying them up tight. She stood at the edge of the large icy pond, her legs shaking. Jack gave her a slight push, trying to keep the laughter in when she skated a few meters then fell flat on her face.

"Not funny, okay! I haven't skated before!" Echo grumbled, sitting on the ice grumpily. Jack smiled and floated over, holding his hand out.

"Come on. Just take my hand. . . I'll help you." He told her, pulling her up. He took both of her hands and flew backwards, pulling her along with him. He flew circles around the pond, smiling at her.

"See? Easy as pie. . ." He told her, grinning cheekily.

"When you're dragging me along with you, it is. . ." She muttered, holding onto him tightly. She held onto his hands even tighter when she felt that he was going to let go.

"Don't you dare. . ." She warned seriously, gripping him harder.

"Ouch, don't squeeze so hard, Flowerbud. . ." He winced slightly, and she relaxed her grip slightly.

"Whatever, Frostbite. . . Just don't let go of me, okay?" Jack grinned and winked at her mischieviously.

"I promise, I will never let go of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing quietly as the two sneaked back into the workshop. Echo glanced over at Jack and grinned back at him, shoving him lightly. He chuckled softly and shoved her back gently. They made slow progress, freezing in their tracks as a throat cleared loudly behind them.

_Uh oh. . . _Echo thought, pivoting slowly. She held her hands behind her back and smiled up at the Guardian of Wonder staring down at her dissaprovingly. She swallowed nervously, looking at Jack out of the corner of her eye, wondering how he could remain so calm. She blinked as Jack laughed loudly and leaned against his crook, draping his arms around it lazily.

"Why so serious, North?" He asked, looking up at the big man with those expressive eyes of his. North looked at Jack, then Echo, then back to Jack. He let out a loud sigh and ran a hand down his face slowly.

"Where were you two? I was looking all over the workshop, and even sent the Yeti's out as a search party!" The man cried out, glaring at Echo accusingly as the girl winced.

"Sorry, North. . ." She muttered, looking down, ashamed. Jack looked at the girl and then glanced up at North.

"We were just having a little fun, North. Is that so bad?" He asked, his arms wrapped around the crook as he placed it on the back of his shoulders. He tilted his head and gave the old man a big grin.

"I mean, that is my job. . . Are you telling me that I shouldn't do my job as much as I do?" The boy said, smiling smugly as North grumbled lowly under his breath.

"Fine, fine. . . But this first warning, you hear me? Any more slacking off, then Echo goes on naughty list." North told the two.

"You mean she'll take my place?!" Jack feigned hurt, even though he was grinning.

"Ha ha." North grumbled, looking at a yeti who gestured wildly. It seemed rather important, as the Guardian followed the large furry creature, taking another glance at Jack and Echo. When he was finally out of earshot, Jack burst out laughing, floating on his back and grinning at Echo. Echo grinnned back and laughed with him, clutching her stomach as she fell to her knees laughing hard.

"Oh boy, that was the most fun I've had in centuries. . ." She said, gasping for air. She looked up at Jack and grinned, taking his offered hand and picking herself up. Echo smiled and gripped his hand more firmly, deciding that he was trustworthy enough to tell a secret.

"C'mon. I'm going to show you something. . ." She told him, dragging him along the hallways and up staircases. They sneaked past the yeti's and through the workshop. She was taking him way farther than he had wandered in North's place. Echo smiled and stopped outside a door carved with spring flowers, looking over her shoulder at the Winter spirit.

"This is a secret, okay? Don't tell the other Guardians. . ." She whispered quietly, unlocking the door and opening to reveal a large green house. Jack stopped outside the doorway, feeling the warm air cause uncomfortable sensations through his body. He stepped inside cautiously, but stopped and looked in wonder around him. It smelled like Spring, even though winter was but a few days away. There were flowers of all colours, and the splashes of colour left him mindboggled. Echo grinned at his reaction and gazed at the flowers longingly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I like to nap here when practice doesn't work right. . . I pretend that it's me who used my powers to grow these, but in reality, mundane gardening is all that kept them alive." Echo murmered softly, turning around and holding her hands behind her back. She grinned at him, then realized that it must've been uncomfortable for him to be in the hot room.

"Oh, sorry. . . Spirit of Winter in a greenhouse. Not too smart. Come on, let's go back. . ." Echo told him, smiling and taking his hand again, prepared to drag him out. Instead, Jack stopped her by lightly tugging on her hand, grinning at her.

"Nah, it's fine. Really. Don't worry about it." He said lightly, letting go of her hand and wandering through the rows and rows of potted plants. He lightly tapped his staff against the floor, a flow of frost following him as he paused to look at some Bluebell's.

"They're the same colour as your hair." He murmered under his breath, looking at Echo, winking at her and walking back to her, nodding.

"Okay. Let's go back. I need to visit my home soon, anyways." Jack explained, walking out the door and waiting for her to lock it behind her. They walked side by side, entering the Globe room. Echo stopped walking for a moment, smiling at the globe, filled with lights all around the world. She turned and hummed softly to herself as she caught up next to Jack, who was admiring the brightest light on the globe. She looked at the light herself, smiling.

"Jamie. . ." Jack whispered under his breath, turning and flying upwards, leaving Echo on the floor. She blinked and looked up only to feel a breeze lift up her hair. She laughed softly, waving up at the air.

"Guess I'll see you later then, Frostbite. . . Thanks for saying bye." She muttered sarcastically, heading back to the room she used for practicing. She sighed and sat down at the wooden bench, staring at the cold clay pot once more, her eyes furrowing in concentration.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack laughed as he flew through the cold air, feeling bad for leaving in such a hurry. He wondered what Echo thought of him leaving like he did. He blinked and shook his head quickly, ignoring the thoughts invading his mind. He grinned lightheartedly as the familiar town came into view.

"Snow day!" He cried, diving down into the towns streets and weaving through the traffic. He laughed as snow followed him, covering the ground quickly. He grinned and waved at the kids who could see him, feeling his heart warm when he noticed that the number had increased quickly. He stopped by Jamie's house and tapped his staff on the window, frost covering it and spreading. Jack grinned and crouched on the windowsill, watching as the younger boy inside the room took notice and flung his window open wide. Jack smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy who flung his arms around the Guardian of Fun.

"Jack! I've missed you so much!" Jamie said, looking up at the Guardian. He grinned and hugged Jack even tighter.

"I've missed you as well, kiddo. . ." Jack murmered, resting his hand lightly on the soft chocolate brown hair. Jack smiled and leaned back, spreading his arms wide.

"Ready for some fun?" The Winter spirit asked, mischief in his blue eyes. Jamie grinned and nodded, grabbing his sled and running down the stairs and out the door, grabbing his hat on the way out. Jack laughed and flew beside the boy slowly as they headed out to the snowy bank waiting for them, preparing for some epic sled rides. Jamie smiled and looked up at his favourite Guardian.

"Just make sure that no pink couches crash into me this time." The boy teased, laughing as a clump of snow fell ontop of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Echo yawned and curled deeper into the bed of hay she took from the reindeer's feed. She knew that it wasn't enough to arouse North's suspicions, but she wished she had a little extra padding so she wouldn't feel the hard wooden floor beneath her. She sighed softly and pulled the warm comforter up to her chin, even though her own personal greenhouse was already hot enough without it. She closed her eyes and fell back into her dreams again. . .

_"Emme, come on, Emme! Sing us a lullaby!" The young girl of seventeen laughed and smiled, agreeing to the children around her only if they promised to go to sleep._

_"If you don't fall asleep soon, all the good dreams will be left out, and Sandman won't be able to protect you from the Boogeyman." She taunted, wriggling her fingers and trying to look all menacing. Emme smiled down fondly and tucked each of the children of the town's orphanage. She sat down in her chair and sang to herself softly as she picked up her mother's old needles, knitting together a large blanket with the wool she bought from the tradesmen. Too busy with her knitting, she didn't notice that a man's shadow was standing outside the double wooden doors._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_"But father, Robert is a really nice man, and he comes from an honest family. What's so terrible about his proposal to me?" Emme begged, wincing as her father stepped forward angrily._

_"He has no money, that's why. He has nothing good to offer us, and a beautiful girl like you deserves more than that sewer rat." Edward J. Sullivan snarled, feeling his heart break inside as he saw the tears well up in his daughters face. But she didn't know what that man had said about her when he was drunk on ale and whiskey, and he intended to keep her away from that rotten filth. He called out her name in frustration when she gave him one last hateful glare, turning and leaving him in his study with her mother's picture his only consolation. The old man sighed and turned to the portrait of his dead wife._

_"Eleanor, what am I supposed to do with this little fireball of ours?" He sighed deeply, sitting down in the velvet chair. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_"We'll leave this town, Emme. Just you and me. . . Meet me down in our meadow, all right?" Robert whispered in her ear in the dark alley way. Emme gave a short nod to show she understood, pausing when he put slight pressure on her arm._

_"And bring whatever valuables you can find. . ." He added, letting go of her and walking on, a sleazy smile on his handsome face._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Even though it was spring down in Plymouth, the night was still chilly, making Emme walk with her winter coat wrapped tightly around her. She shivered lightly as a gust of cold air passed through her. She gripped her sack filled with precious jewels, and her mother's necklace was clasped around her neck, hiding underneath her blouse. The young lady walked into the dark woods, holding out the heavy lamp before her. She knew she was getting close to the meadow she and Robert had found a few months ago, seeing the familiar Bluebell patches along the skinny dirt trail. She stumbled on a large root, falling down, the lamp flying out of her grip and landing with a loud crash. Emme let out a soft groan of pain, picking herself up and limping into the meadow, expecting Robert to be there already. When the man wasn't there, she stood there, puzzled, but favoring her right leg where she had sprained her ankle._

_"Robert? Are you there?" Emme whispered, wrapping the cloak tighter around her. She looked up, seeing the large full moon above her. It comforted her little, knowing that Robert was supposed to be here._

_"Why hello, my little flower. Have you got the money?" Emme froze and turned around, gasping softly as she saw the sharp blade shine in the moonlight. She looked up into Robert's eyes, panic making her heart flutter unevenly._

_"R-robert. . .? What are you doing? What's the knife for? NO. . . STOP! PLEASE!" A woman's shrill scream pierced the silent air, followed by a soft thump as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Robert snatched the bag of goodies, looking inside and grinning at what riches he had found. The money inside the bag was enough to rid himself of all of his debts and let him start a new life. The man laughed wickedly and looked down at the naive girl below him._

_"See you, my little flower. . ." Robert called, turning and leaving the dead girl to rot in the meadow. She was surrounded by flowers, the moons light shining on her pale blonde hair, the light almost making it look like it was the colours of the flowers she was admiring earlier. Then the girl stirred, stretching and waking up from her dreams. Her green eyed gaze looked around, blinking when she saw that she was all alone. That she was always going to be alone, and that no one could be trusted. She had figured that out when she wandered down and into the town's streets. Emme felt the coldness seep into her as people walked into her, as if she was a ghost. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack Frost flew through the double doors that were spread wide open for him by the yeti's. The boy grinned and winked cheekily at them, flying faster through the hallways to North's workshop.

"Hey there, North. How's the toy-making coming along?" Jack asked, leaning against his shephard's crook casually. North looked up from his ice carving, cookie crumbs in his white beard. North took a quick chug of eggnog and wiped his fingers on his shirt.

"Nothing much, Jack. But tell me, have you seen little Echo yet? It's almost time for her training to start." Jack grinned and shrugged.

"I might have an idea where she might be. . . I'll go get her now." The teen said, turning and whizzing by the yeti's and up the staircase where Echo's greenhouse was. He smiled and stopped in front of the door, thinking he might have a chance to explain why he left so abruptly. He opened the door slowly peeking inside. He stepped inside the warm room and closed the door behind him, walking around the room in search of the girl. He paused when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye, turning around and spotting her underneath a thick duvet. He frowned as she stirred unhappily, mumbling soft protests under her breath. Jack floated over, hovering over her nervously, wondering what he should do. The girl suddenly jerked, her hand slapping him right across the face. Jack winced and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Ouch, that stung. . ." He muttered, taking hold of Echo's hands carefully with one of his own. He gently prodded her with his crook, noting that she only struggled more.

"Hey, wake up. . . Wake up, Echo. . ." Jack said, poking her with his staff once more, letting a bit of ice fall onto her stomach in an attempt to wake her up. Echo jolted upwards, letting a surprised shriek when she felt the coldness radiate through her nerves. She looked up at Jack sleepily, blinking.

"Oh. . . Frostbite. . ." Echo mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. She shivered and hugged her arms, looking up at him. Jack crouched down beside her, frowning slightly.

"Are you okay? It looked like you had a nightmare. . ." He commented, tilting his head to the side slightly. Echo nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah. . . It was about my past, actually. . . Before I became a Guardian trainee. . ." She whispered softly, looking down at her feet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. Jack looked at her for awhile, studying her expression of loneliness.

". . . Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned, shuffling over so he sat next to her, leaning back casually against the stone wall. Echo nodded again, staring ahead of her.

"Actually, I would. . . It might help, having someone else know." She mumbled, leaning into him. Jack looked down at her, before hesitantly wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The rest of the Guardians don't know?" Jack murmered, placing his staff against the wall beside him. He hugged her softly with his right arm, his left hanging by his side. Echo nodded slightly, relaxing into him. The cold felt nice against her flushed skin, and she felt bad that he had to sit here with her in the smoldering tropical heat.

"They don't. . . And, if you don't mind, can you not tell them? I want to keep it from them just a little more. . . I need more time to think of a way to explain." Echo said softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She thought to herself how he smelled _cold _if the cold had a smell. She smiled to herself, laughing mentally at how silly that must be.

"I won't tell them. I promise. . . Now, go on and tell me. I'll keep quiet." Jack told her, looking down and waiting for her to start. Echo took another deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Well. . . I grew up in Plymouth, a city in England.I was seventeen at the time, and it was early springtime. My name was Emmeline Poppy Sullivan, but everyone called me Emme. My father was a rich businessman, and my mother had died after I was born. I was an only child, and everyone I knew told me that I caught the eye of every man on the street. Not that I ever noticed. I was too busy helping with the orphanage in our town, and I knew each child by name and I knew which story they liked best, which games they liked to play, who was naughty and who was nice. One day, I had met a new man walking through town, with nothing but a bag carried over his shoulder. He was very handsome, but very poor and my father would hear nothing of him being one of my many suitors. Even so, we snuck out and met every day and every night. One time while we were together, in a small meadow we had found to be our hiding place and rendezvous, the man, Robert, told me that he had a plan so that we could be together. I trusted him with all my heart, and agreed to bring my family's money so we could start a new life in a nearby town. That night, I had snuck out, and the Spring air was slightly chilly. I had waited at the meadow for him, and after a long while he did come but he had a knife clutched in his hand. . . He stabbed me, and left me to rot in the meadow. . . And then, I had woken up, looking as I did now, and with a new name." Echo said, sighing softly. She looked up to see Jack watching her as well. She looked away, biting her lip hard.

". . . I'm so sorry you had to deal with that." Jack mumbled softly, hugging her gently. Echo nodded, pushing back tears.

"Thank you. For listening." She said, looking down.

"Why me, though? I mean, you barely know me. . . You barely met me. . ." Jack questioned, looking down at the girl.

"I think. . . Because it seemed like a good way to practice, and that I didn't know you made it easy for me to tell you." Echo said, suddenly getting up and brushing herself off. She gave him a small smile, holding out her hand to help him get up. He grabbed it, picking himself up and grabbing his staff.

"Anyways, why did you come up here? Does North need me?" Echo asked, looking up at him to see Jack nod. He placed his staff on his shoulder, walking outside with her following him.

"Yeah. North said your training was going to start soon." Jack said, looking over his shoulder at her, grinning widely. They both walked to the Guardian of Wonder's workshop in relaxed silence. When they entered the room, they saw North sitting at his desk reading letters, eating a platter of cookies with a large jug of eggnog beside him. North looked up at the two and gave them both a wide grin.

"Ah! There you are, Echo! Today we do something different. Today we try and find your center! That might be reason why you can't make flowers grow." The energetic old man said in his thick Russian accent.

"My center?" Echo questioned, blinking. Jack simply grinned and floated over to the empty table beside the desk, his foot crossing over to rest on his thigh.

"Oh, this should be fun to see. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Echo could only watch in frozen silence as the Guardian of Wonder got up from his desk and walk to the control panel of the globe.

". . . Oh, no. . . Please, don't. North. No. . ." Echo began to plead, but it was too late. The energetic Russian man had already pushed the lever down and twisted it, sending beams of Northern Lights across the sky. Echo groaned and facepalmed, hearing Jack's laughter behind her.

"Ooooooh, the Easter Kangaroo is gonna get pissed!" The teen boy laughed, overjoyed at seeing the Easter Bunny lose his temper. Jack grinned innocently at Echo, who had turned around to glare at him. Jack chuckled softly and floated up in front of her face.

"Problem, Buttercup? Worried a certain Kangaroo might not send you any chocolates this year?" Jack asked tauntingly. Echo simply huffed and glared at him even colder.

"Oi, mate. That 'Kangaroo' is standing right behind ya with boomerangs on 'im. Ya might wanna watch what'cha say outloud." A loud Aussie accent made the spirit of winter freeze and turn around, grinning at the large bunny who was busy tossing said boomerangs in the air.

"BUNNY! How good it is to see you! How is Warren? Did you get visits from little Sophie?" North cried, missing the dangerous aura the Pooka had around him and giving him a big hug. Echo had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles she had over seeing the shocked expression on the rabbit's face. She bit her bottom lip, laughing even harder when North had obviously commented on how Christmas was coming around, and that the lights on the globe were significantly increasing way more than last years Easter. Bunnymund spluttered wordlessly, glaring up at North and beginning a very large arguement about which holiday was better. Echo heard a faint tinkle behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see the short golden haired man wave at her. She smiled and waved back enthusiastically, bending down so she was eye-level with the Sandman.

"Hey there, Sandy! How's it going?" She asked, watching as the little man gave a small shrug, making a golden question mark above his head, then pointed a arrow at the arguing Guardians behind her. Echo smiled, laughing softly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just North and Bunny fighting about the holidays again." Sandy nodded understandingly, floating up and waving over to Jack, who waved back. The young teen grinned at the short man, wrapping his arm around the shephard's crook as he conversed with the man of dreams. Echo smiled and sat down at one of the workbenches, watching them all talk and argue fondly with each other. She rested her cheek on her fist, the scene reminding her of a large family gathering, except they were missing one key element. . .

"There's a bike accident in New York, molar in Kansas. Oh! Another bike accident in Germany and Switzerland! . . . Oh, hello Echo! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long! Have you been brushing your teeth? Remember, two times a day and don't miss the backs of your teeth! Oh, Jack! May I have a look at your teeth again, just one peek?" Toothiana said, buzzing around the room, lecturing North and Bunny not to fight while reminding everyone to take care of their teeth. Echo laughed at the sight, the image complete. She watched as after a full twenty minutes of catching up and hello's, North finally told them why he had gathered all of them.

"We are now furthering Echo's training. Today we find her center." The jolly man declared, throwing his hands up in the air. Bunny let out a small groan of protest.

"THAT'S what you called us all up here for? Bloody hell, mate, I thought that Pitch was back. Next time, just send the rest of 'em here. I'm headin' back to the Warren." The Guardian of Hope declared, thumping his foot on the floor twice. Jack grinned and floated beside the Easter Bunny teasingly.

"Aw, is the Easter Kangaroo upset? Maybe I should tell Sophie how low of a temper you really have." Jack teased, laughing as he flew out of reach when Bunny twirled around.

"Don't ya dare tell the little Ankle-biter that! Get done here, you little. . .!" Bunnymund growled, taking out his boomerangs. North let out a loud laugh and wrapped his large arm around the Aussie bunny.

"Calm down, Bunny. We just need to think up ideas of what Echo's center might be." North explained, giving the bunny a short hug. He turned around and spread his arms out, as if open to any ideas that came his way.

"Now! What could Echo be guardian of, hm?" The russian man asked, looking around the room. Sandy shrugged, a small question mark above his head, while Tooth was busy conversing with the little tooth gatherers around her. North turned to the Guardian of Fun expectantly.

"Do you have any ideas, Jack?" The man asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack shrugged and floated in front of Echo, studying her as if in deep thought.

"Well. . . I still think she's training to be the Guardian of Clowns. I mean, look at how bright her hair is!" Jack exclaimed, poking Echo lightly with his staff. She glared at him, sticking her tongue out.

"You should look in the mirror sometime, your hair is just as weird as mine." Echo huffed, looking away from the annoying Guardian. Jack laughed and ran a hand through his hair, winking at Echo teasingly.

"Aw, you know you can't resist the Frost charm. It works every time." He said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Echo let out a short laugh, grinning at him.

"Ha! I'm sure any girl is dying to go out with _the _Jack Frost!" She declared dramatically, holding a hand over her heart and pretending to swoon. Jack laughed and nodded, grinning devilishly.

"Well, of course. No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place. So why don't you fall for me?" Jack said seriously, looking at her under his white bangs. Echo's breath caught and she looked away quickly, laughing sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. . ." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and twisting away from him. All the while, the Guardians were studying the two's interaction, giving each other knowing glances.

". . . What about trust? I mean, spring is the season where new couples start to trust each other. . . And, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Bunnymund said abruptly, looking at everyone who gave shrugs and half-hearted nods. Echo blinked and frowned slightly, shaking her head.

"No. . . It can't be that simple. . . It's probably, I don't know. . . Wishes, or something. . . I mean, it can't be trust. . . It just can't be. . ." _That would be too cruel. . . _Echo said, denying it again with another shake of her head.

"Is this training over? I need to get back to growing flowers. . ." Echo muttered, pushing past them all and heading to the training room silently. The group all shared confused looks, except for Jack, who stared after her, his staff hanging loosely from his fingertips. The teen boy sighed softly and stared up at Manny questioningly.

"What do you think, Manny?" He mumbled softly, floating down to the ground and making his way to his room. North had shown it to him only a year ago, saying that it could be his 'new home'. He had to admit, it was pretty cool. The icicles hanging from the ceilng was a nice touch, and the frost the climbed up the walls was amazing. The window, as always, was left open and snow drifted inside, making the room colder than it already was. Jack floated over to his bed and climbed into the sheets after placing his staff in it's very own holder beside the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the previous days work. It was no easy job getting snow to stick to the ground if the ground wouldn't let it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pitch Black roared in anger as he threw pieces of already broken furniture across the room. He watched in satisfaction as the leg of a old chair burst into splinters before him, imagining it was that cursed Jack Frost's body he was throwing. He couldn't tell if minutes, days, or years had passed since that new Guardian had showed up and locked him away underneath the frame of his bed as a child. It was unsettling, and more than a little unnerving. Although he preferred darkness, he would've also liked to know the time and the day he was living in. An idea crossed his mind, and he smiled cruelly as he thought to himself how he couldn't have possibly thought of this before.

"Beware, Jack Frost. . . A little heat is going to come your way." Pitch cried out to the dark ceiling above him, the room echoing his laughter sinisterly, the soundwaves bouncing off the round walls and shadows surrounded his slim body.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a blizzard outside again, completely ruining Echo's chance to go and take a walk outside. She was well-aware what North's answer would be if she even asked to take a breather outside.

"It's a blizzard out there! No! You must stay inside, where it is safe." She could just hear the thick Russian accent now. . . Echo sighed, completely bored as she stared out the window, barely able to see anything outside, the snow was coming down so fast and harsh. She didn't even notice when a certain winter spirit snuck up behind her, snowball in hand. The boy gave a large grin, quickly stuffing the handful of snow down the back of her shirt. Echo gave a sharp intake of breath, whirling around quickly. The flash of cold settled underneath her skin, the chill seeping through her bones. She glared at the boy who was whistling innocently, staff held behind his back.

"Oh, hey there." Jack laughed, seeing some of the snow clinging to strands of her hair. Echo clenched her fists, waving them in front of his face.

"Why you. . .! I outta beat the snow out of you!" She yelled angrily, begining to chase him down the halls and past North's workspace. The old man chuckled softly, shaking his head as heard the laughter of the mischeivious young Guardian and the shrieks and yells of Echo.

"Ah, young love. . . It starts off so passionate, eh, Sprinkles?" North's booming voice rang across the room, startling one of the elves who was busy chomping down on the cookies on the Christmas platter. The elf looked to the large Russian man, nodding furiously, his little bell ringing across the room.

"YES! I've got you now, you sorry excuse of a Guardian!" Echo declared, her arms wrapping around the boys body snugly. She gripped him tightly, not expecting him to suddenly start flying through the hallways.

"JAAAAAAAAAACK!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pitch stepped back from his master creation, bending slightly and gripping the table next to him. Even though it weakened him, he could say that the boy that lay on the table a few feet from him was his greatest 'nightmare' of them all. Pitch grinned darkly, knowing that victory was now going to be in his clutch soon.

"Only a few days now before you wake up. . . Jesse Embers."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Echo laughed, brushing snow off the top of her head. She glared lightly over her shoulder at the boy standing a few feet behind her. He grinned back at her and winked, smirking smugly. Echo grinned and shook her head, shaking the last remains of snow before it decided to melt and make her wet.

"Aren't you supposed to be bringing snow around the world? Go on, hop to it." She told him, making a shooing motion with her hands. Jack simply grinned and placed his staff on his shoulder lightly, shrugging.

"Aw, I already got it covered while you were busy taking naps in your 'secret place'." He teased, her face tinting red in both embarassment and anger.

"Hey! Keep it down, will ya? I told you to keep it a secret!" She hissed lightly, covering his mouth with her hand. He let out a few mumbles, which she couldn't hear thanks to her hand muffling everything he said. Jack looked straight into her eyes for a moment, calmly waiting for her to raise her hand from his mouth. She glared up at him half-heartedly, trying to keep herself from noticing how cold his lips felt against the palm of her hand, and how his eyes were so. . . Blue!

"Promise you won't mention 'it' ever again?" Echo asked, waiting until he confirmed with a small shake of his head. She relaxed and put her hand on her hip, letting him talk freely now. Jack grinned and floated a few steps back away from her, one hand in his pocket. Her eyes focused on his hoodie, remembering that in North's book, Jack was illustrated with a brown cloak wrapped around his shoulders instead of the hoodie. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Where's your cloak?" She asked suddenly, the words leaving her mouth unexpectedly for her. Jack simply blinked and looked down at his clothing. He looked back up at her and shrugged casually.

"Back at my home. . . I found this lost in the woods and decided that I could wear it. It's not like I didn't wait for someone to try and find it, but nobody claimed it. So, yeah." He said, running a hand through his already messy white hair. It fell back into place, while Echo looked around the hallway awkwardly now. They let a few seconds of silence pass, before Phil the Yeti suddenly ran past them, heading to where she knew North was busy making another train model of ice. The two looked after the Yeti before exchanging a glance and following after the furry creature. They watched as Phil suddenly burst into the room, effectively ruining North's creation and startling the poor man. Jack burst into laughter, grinning at the shocked exchange between Yeti and Guardian. Echo couldn't help but join in the laughter, bending at the waist and giggling through her hand pressed against her mouth.

"What, Phil! What is so important?" North asked, his voice loud and slightly angry. The Yeti gave a few grunts, waving his arms around in exageration. North blinked and he frowned, getting up from his chair quickly and moving past Phil, Jack, and Echo. Jack and Echo looked at each other curiously, following North closely.

"Why is he heading to the Globe? Is something wrong?" Echo mumbled quietly to herself, not paying attention at how close Jack was, so close in fact that he was flying right over her shoulder. She was too busy concentrating on not tripping over her feet like she usually does if she walked too fast. Jack simply grinned and looked up, watching the large globe come into view. He frowned when he realized something about the globe was. . . Off. It took him a few seconds to realize it, but he saw that many of the lights were dissapearing, but not all over the globe. It was all concentrated in one single area. His frown deepened, and he flew up closer to inspect the area, using mental geography to find out where the area was. His face paled in realization, and he slowly floated to the ground.

". . . Burgess. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

Echo looked at Jack in confusion, before looking up to where the city was located. She frowned, noticing that there were fewer lights there than normal. She looked over at North, seeing his face clouded in worry was not the most reassuring sight, and she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. Echo walked up to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder, knowing Burgess was his home. She winced on the inside as she saw his head lift up and look at her, his eyes pained and his face pale, unnaturally pale, even for him.

"Jack. . ." She mumbled softly, not stopping him when he suddenly leaned into her. She wrapped her arm around him gently, looking at North frantically. The man was rubbing his beard thoughtfully, looking at the globe for awhile. Suddenly, he lifted his arms up, yelling at the yeti's to bring out the sleigh. Echo frowned, not understanding why they would need the sleigh.

"What's. . . What's going on here?" She asked the old man, supporting Jack's light weight. North grinned down at Echo, too joyful at a time like this.

"We are going to see what's going on. . . Well, actually, you and Jack will see what's going on. I need to stay here." North explained, turning on his heel and nudging the elves out of his way as he made his way to the sleigh room. Echo followed closely behind, dragging Jack with her. She looked down at him, worried for the young boy.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, looking at North's back. The man looked over his shoulder at her, his gaze shifting over to the white-haired boy.

"He. . . I think the sudden decrease in believers has weakened him. Burgess was the only place that had children really believing in him." North told her quietly. Echo looked down at Jack, slightly surprised at how quickly Jack could weaken. It worried her, more than she cared to admit. She sighed softly and looked up, hearing the familiar jingle of reindeer harnesses. Echo hoisted Jack up onto the sleigh, with North's help. She climbed in the the large wooden structure, grabbing the reins tightly. Even though she had taken a few practice courses, she still wasn't used to the sudden jerking and twisting of the leather ropes in her grip. She looked at North uneasily, but he grinned up at her, giving her a big thumbs up. Gulping, she whipped the reins like she was taught to, the reindeer jerking to a start and running through the icy tunnels at breakneck speed. Echo shrieked in surprise when the sleigh bumped and flew up into the air. The breeze whipped her hair back, strands getting into her eyes. After awhile, her face broke into a grin as the sleigh eventually calmed down and flew on a cold breeze. She looked over to find Jack sprawled underneath the benches of the sleigh, his staff laying beside him. He had passed out from exhaustion, his head leaning back. Echo laughed softly, wishing she had a camera to capture the moment. She turned and focused on getting them both to Burgess safe and sound. And, hopefully, all in one piece. North would kill her if she damaged the sleigh, and so close to Christmas, too!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\

Echo let out a loud sigh in relief, thankful that none of them broke anything. She placed Jack on the ground as carefully as she could, looking down at him.

"Um. . . Hey. Wake up. Jack?" She told him, nudging him with her foot carefully. He stirred and groaned loudly, rolling onto his side and curling up into a ball.

"Go 'way. . ." He mumbled, pulling his hood up, covering his face. Echo smiled lightly, before nudging him again, more forcefully this time.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up!" Echo told him, waiting as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. She couldn't help but mentally squeal at how cute he looked waking up. It was as if he wanted to think that he was completely helpless and childlike. Jack looked up at Echo, frowning slightly and looking around him. He saw the lake beside him, its surface glimmering with ice catching the suns rays. Jack groaned softly again and got up, stretching and yawning as he picked up his staff. After his nap, he did feel quite better than he did after he saw the globe. Echo looked up at him, since he was standing at his full height he was at least five inches taller than she was.

"Come on, we need to find out what's happening." She told him abruptly, wrapping her arm through the crook of his elbow, dragging him to the town of Burgess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A few hours earlier. . ._

Pitch grinned evilly as the body before him stirred and opened his blood red eyes. Jesse's gaze looked to the laughing man standing beside him.

"Where. . . Am I?" The teen boy asked, his voice deep and scratchy, but altogether quite lustful sounding. Pitch grinned at his creation, studying the boy as he sat up and pushed his jet black hair out of his eyes. The boy before him was the splitting image of that cursed Jack Frost, besides his red eyes and black hair. Jesse's pale, almost gray skin flushed in anger as the mysterious man smiled at him creepily.

"Tell me. Where. Am. I?" Jesse roared angrily, his temper getting the best of him and flames bursting out of nowhere, burning the strongest at where the boy himself stood. He seemed to be unaffected by the flames, and the amount of his power pleased Pitch greatly. Pitch simply bowed, smiling at the ground.

"Why, you are in my realm, of course. It's nice to finally be able to talk to you, Jesse. . ." The tall man leered, his arms folding behind his back as he calmly strolled up to the boy. Jesse glared up at him defiantly, his arms crossing over his chest.

"And why am I here?" Jesse demanded, unflinching as Pitch stroked his cheek with a cold finger.

"You are here. . . To obey my orders. And the first one is. . . Destroy Jack Frost. I don't care how you do it, just get rid of him." Pitch told the boy, before stepping back and slipping into the shadows before Jesse could leap out and wring the mans neck. Jesse stood there angrily, before a speck of light surrounded him. He looked up, seeing a small hole that seemed to be the way out of here. He flew upwards, the cold wind caressing him gently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The two stopped in front of a large two story house. Echo looked up at an open window, faintly hearing laughing children coming from the house. She looked over at Jack, who had a large grin on his face, bending down and making a quick snowball. She watched as he lightly tossed it up, hitting the wall beside the window. A quick yell was heard, and all of a sudden, a brown head popped out, grinning down at Jack. Jack grinned back, waving widely.

"Jack! I knew you'd come back soon! Hang on, I'll get my jacket!" The little boy called down, dissapearing from sight. A few minutes later, the same boy burst out the front door, running down the driveway before throwing his arms around the white haired boy. Jack laughed, bending down and wrapping his arms around the little boy as well. Echo stood there awkwardly, clearing her throat uncomfortably. Jack was the only one to hear, though, and he looked up at her, then back at Jamie.

"Oh. . . Hey, Jamie. I need you to try to, er. . . Believe in someone for me." Jack began awkwardly, smiling when the boy looked around them, finding no one to be seen.

"Who is it?" Jamie asked eagerly, looking at Jack with wide brown eyes full of trust. Jack stood up, resting his staff on his shoulder quietly.

"Well. . . A girl. My age. . . Her name's Echo, and she's a season spirit, just like me. . ." The teen boy told Jamie, scratching the back of his head. Jamie tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes frowning in confusion.

"Is she the spirit of winter, too?" Jamie asked, standing up as well. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, she wishes she was that cool." Jack said, grinning over at a invisible space beside him, wincing when an invisible force punched him.

"Ow! Okay, okay. . . She's the spirit of spring." Jack said sourly, rubbing his sore arm. Jamie hummed to himself lightly, trying to concentrate.

"She grows flowers, makes the rain showers. Hey! I rhymed!" Jack said, smiling in satisfaction to himself. Jamie laughed, and grinned up at Jack, still not seeing Echo. Echo sighed softly, looking up at the sky. She froze, when Jamie passed through her, to walk back to Jack. She clutched her midsection, her face paling in shock.

"That. . ." She mumbled, looking at Jack desperately. Jack winced and looked down at Jamie, who was looking back at him innocently.

"Hey, Jamie. . . Wanna play a game? You can try to believe in her after. . ." Jack said, reaching down and taking hold of the little boy's hand. Echo looked after them, only following after Jack made a quick gesture with his head to come along too. She held her arm tightly to her side, walking quietly, trying to keep away from passing through people. Now she could understand when North said that children that didn't believe her wouldn't see or hear her. When the three of them finally reached their destination, a large meadow full with untouched snow, Jack turned and explained to Jamie his game.

"It's like a normal snowball fight, but you can't hit a person in the face. . . And no ice inside the snowball either, or any other kind of solid object." Jack began, knowing that one time an older kid had stuffed his cellphone in the snowball and threw it at a young girl, injuring her shoulder. He grinned as he added one more special rule.

"And the trick is, you have to try and make animals that you throw at people!" Jack declared, laughing as Jamie yelled out complains at how that was too hard. The young teen laughed and declared war, throwing the first snowrabbit. Snow flew back and forth across the area, making Echo smile. She wouldn't admit, only to herself, but winter was one of the most magical seasons to her. The way the snow sparkled under the sun, and how the frost decorated the windowsills always made the orphans of her village excited. It almost seemed like she could hear their laughter and cheers, it almost seemed like she could just reach out and grab them, hug them close and never ever let go. But it didn't work that way. Everyone she ever cared about, loved or even talked to, was dead. And she knew that she might not know human contact again. Real, honest to God human contact, not just talking to North or Bunny or even Tooth could ever bring that feeling of. . . Completeness the way talking to people did.

"Echo? Are you okay?" The nearness of the voice over her shoulder surprised her, making her jump back and slip on a piece of ice hidden under all the snow.

"Ack!" She yelped, sinking into the snow quickly. She huffed, brushing the snow away and glaring at Jack as if it was his fault, even if he was holding his hands up innocently, grinning.

"Don't look at me! I did nothing!" He told her, as he held out the pair of skates dangling from his hands.

"Here, you can borrow these if you want. I'll keep Jamie busy while you. . . Practice." Jack grinned, not giving her a chance to protest, just shoving the skates into her hands while flying off in search of where Jamie could be hiding from him. Echo sighed, tugging the skates on. She was surprised that they fit her, and were as comfortable as slippers. She stepped onto the ice, gliding forward a bit before falling.

"Well, here we go again. . ." She muttered sarcastically, picking herself up. Making her way, slowly but surely, to the middle of the large lake. She stood there, wondering what to do next. It was then that she heard it. A loud, shattering crack from underneath her. Panicking, she looked down at her feet, seeing the cracks. She let out a few frantic squeaks, before yelling out Jack's name. Echo looked up, only to see him a few yards away laughing and playing with Jamie. She called his name out louder, feeling the ice start to give way to her weight. Letting out one frantic yell, she felt the ice give, swallowing her up in cold water.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack felt, more than heard the ice cracking. He looked behind him, hearing Echo cry out his name. He saw her look at him, scared and helpless, before falling into the lake. His eyes widened and he flew forward, calling out her name desperately.

"Echo! Oh, Gods, no. . . ECHO!" He yelled, plunging into the shockingly cold water, looking down to see where she was. It was murky blackness, he couldn't even see his pale fingers under the water. He swam deeper, hands grasping at nothing. His heart lurched, a deep stab in his heart telling him that he might not make it in time. How could he not tell that the ice was too thin? This was all too familiar for him, the feeling of the water creeping into his lungs as he tried to not take a breath of the air he didn't need. Not really, but it was a habit, and it was a habit to feel the burning in his chest when he couldn't get the air he thought he needed. About to surface to get his act together, he felt it. Another hand. Grasping it, he pulled the body towards him, not even thinking, just swimming upward to where he could see the moon shine brightly, almost like a beacon. Breaking through the surface, Jack gasped for air, looking at the person he held tightly to him. Breathing out in relief when he saw the familiar blue hair, he climbed out of the water, nudging Echo softly.

"Hey? Echo?" He asked, getting worried as he saw the girl's face pale, her eyes not opening. Jack cradled her gently, floating over the ice, apoligizing to Jamie for leaving so soon. Picking his staff up and making sure that Echo was safe in his arms, he flew upwards, heading to the North Pole as quickly as he could.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jesse grinned, stepping out from the shadows. A fireball formed in his palm, as he casually tossed it in the air.

"That girl was lucky. . . We'll just have to see how far her luck pushes. . ." He murmered, tossing the ball of fire behind his back, melting the snow where it touched the ground. Slipping into the shadows, his entire being dissapeared as he went back to his home in the ground. . .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
